Wheat, corn, rice and soybean are important crops, and many herbicides have been used to increase the harvest of these crops. Conventional herbicides, however, have not proved to be entirely satisfactory in regard to herbicidal activity or safety on crops, and it has been desired to develop herbicides which kill hazardous weeds in low dosages and do not cause phytotoxicity to crops.
It is an object of this invention to provide herbicidally active urea derivatives which are not described in the prior literature and can meet the aforesaid desire, processes for production thereof, a herbicide comprising such a urea derivative as an active ingredient, and a method of controlling weeds.